1. Field
This invention relates to fishing lures. In particular, this invention pertains to fishing lures which include means for generating fish-luring action.
2. State of the Art
A wide variety of fishing lures include means to generate fish-luring action in the form of noise or vibration. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,467 (Hodges, Jr. et al.) discloses a fishing lure which intermittently buzzes and vibrates upon a change in attitude. The fish lure has an ovate body with hooks suspended therefrom. Such a lure may be referred to as a plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,132 (Atkinson) discloses a plug with a water tight cavity within which a spring is positioned to oscillate, thereby to generate mechanical sounds. Alternatively, a transducer within the cavity transmits sound energy into the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,012 (Maled) shows an electrically powered cylindrical or ovate plug with a rotating eccentric to generate a wobbling type motion.
Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,902 discloses an ovate or cylindrical fishing lure or plug with electrical components therein to generate a buzzing sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,339 (Fuentes et al.) shows a cylindrical or ovate plug with an electronically powered transducer fluid coupled to the water to transmit acoustic signals into the water in selected patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,313 (Dugan, Jr.) also shows a cylindrical or ovate type fishing lure with circuitry to generate signals in a predetermined frequency band.
Lures of the type under discussion characteristically contain electrical or mechanical components within hollow bodies to which the fish are attracted. Hooks or equivalent hooking structures are attached to the bodies of such lures.
It is presently understood that typical game fish have a type of inner ear which can hear or sense sound transmitted through the water. It is further understood that fish have lateral line sensing organs which also sense sound. Such lateral line perception is apparently effective for lower frequencies, somewhere between about 4 hertz and 200 hertz. Inner ear sound sensing by fish is believed to be effective for frequencies in the range of approximately between 2 hertz and 1000 hertz.
It is believed that lateral line sensing is relied upon by fish to establish the relative origin of the sound by direction and depth and possibly even range. Specific sounds may be representative of a minnow and/or other aquatic creature which could be viewed by the fish as food. The In-Fisherman, Book #85, April '89, page 42-53.
The presently available fishing lures specifically intended to radiate acoustic energy into the environment of a fish are typically configured as "plug" type lures. Lures of this type are of substantial size. None of these devices have been sized or configured as ancillary devices. An ancillary device could be attached to a jig; or it could be suspended from or attached to a plug lure. Similarly, available devices are unsuitable for combination or securement in front of or immediately proximate to a desired plug, a spinner assembly or other bait.
It is generally understood that some fish see, and in turn respond to, flashing light or movement. Whole classes of lures, such as spoons, spinners and the like, which presumably attract fish by flashing, are available. It is assumed that the flashing of such lures imitates the flash from a minnow or other aquatic creature. However, movement of the water in a manner which emulates a minnow is not well effected by existing lures, except to the extent it may be effected by movement of the lure through the water. While either trolling or retrieving a lure following a cast moves a lure past potential locations of fish, such movement does not accurately simulate the movement of aquatic life in a "home" location.
There remains a need for a small operational device which can be associated with a game fish fishing lure, bait, spinner or jig structure to impart vibrational or mechanical action. Ideally, such a device should be constructed to be readily added or subtracted to an overall fishing arrangement. It should also be configured to be either stationary or moveable, at the option of the fisherman. Further, there is a need for such devices which radiate acoustic signals preselected in a pattern to be suggestive of food to fish as well as to provide signals for lateral line sensing by the fish.
The cost of jigs, plugs and other fishing lures equipped with acoustical signal generators is necessarily higher than the cost of lures not so equipped. It would thus be highly desirable for a fisherman to have available in his tackle box a number of lure bodies of different shapes, color or color combinations that can receive and carry an insertable modular acoustical signal generator assembly. Thus, at minimum cost to the fisherman, he could have available an assortment of lure bodies and a single modular acoustical signal generator that could be inserted into a lure body selected for use. The generator device could then be removed from that selected lure body to be installed in another such lure body.
Further, there remains a need for an acoustical signal generator device capable of varying the sounds and sound patterns created. Such variations would constitute means for effectively attracting different species of fish.